La única decisión
by Doka Shibichan
Summary: Basado en el capitulo 115 del manga. Uno de las pequeños escenarios que podrían haberse desarrollado


**No pensaba escribir esto ya que he leído decenas de fanfics en inglés relatando lo mismo una y otra vez. Pero ninguno escribía sobre el punto de vista de Levi y me ha llamado la atención intentar recalcar lo que le ocurría internamente a él mientras todo sucedía. **

**Se que hace mucho tiempo que no escribo cosas así. Actualmente continúo escribiendo bitter tea, pero debido a que ya casi nadie lee lo que escribo probablemente acabe esa serie y deje de escribir. Pero este capítulo me dio tantas ganas de relatarlo a mi estilo que no pude evitarlo. Espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama**

.

.

.

Sus oídos eran incapaces de atisbar el más mínimo sonido. Y, de repente, sólo había oscuridad helada. Los músculos se le agrietaban como si fueran de porcelana mientras una sensación líquida le ahogaba en el abismo del sueño infinito. El río había hecho crecer su caudal debido a toda la tormenta que se desataba sobre él. Lluvia infinita que no cesaba.

Su instinto pugnó por él. Sin que fuese consciente, sus brazos comenzaron a moverse, nadando entre aquellas oscuras aguas hasta alcanzar las briznas de hierba que germinaban en la orilla. Y entonces, su cuerpo dejó de funcionar. Sus fuerzas le abandonaron y cayó tendido entre la fría hierba mientras la sangre fluía de su rostro.

Su consciencia comenzaba a alejarse lentamente mientras su oído volvía a funcionar poco a poco. Cada pequeña gota que caía sobre su lánguido cuerpo resonaba en su tímpano. Gota a gota. Cada pequeña hebra de agua calaba en su helado cuerpo.

El ensordecedor sonido del río le retumbaba en la cabeza. Sólo quería, por una vez en su vida, poder descansar. Sus músculos le pugnaban que se dejase imbuir por la pérdida de consciencia y descansar. Para siempre. ¿Por qué razón luchaba? ¿Venganza? ¿Esperanza?

Hacía ya años que sus manos temblaban cada vez que agarraba las espadas de su equipo. A veces, solamente blandidas por mera supervivencia, otras, por meras órdenes. Cómo si de un títere se tratase cuya única finalidad fuese ser un mero arma. Durante bastantes años sentía que aquella era su única motivación para sobrevivir. Pero ahora mismo, no estaba seguro de cual era la motivación que debía seguir.

¿Tenía algo que ver su linaje en su escasa determinación? El dolor comenzaba a causarle alucinaciones. Le parecía detectar un leve zumbido en la tierra. Como si de un montón de pezuñas de caballos se hundiesen con furia en la tierra.

_Otro ejército que viene a llevarme al más allá. Id rápido, maldita sea. ¿Acaso sois los jinetes del apocalipsis?_

Y aquel zumbido era cada vez más ensordecedor y cercano. El barro mojado se hundía en su cuerpo y su consciencia se desvanecía poco a poco.

_¿Adónde me lleváis? ¿Al infierno?_

Cada vez más cerca. Su consciencia pugnaba por levantarse y comprobar la situación. Su instinto intentaba mantenerle vivo, pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer órdenes. Cómo si fuese un sueño eterno le parecía oír una voz conocida en la lejanía.

\- ..veo... alguien... - algo chirriante y excesivamente preocupada.

Después, otro sonido más cercano, la voz se acercaba seguido por pasos pesados de alguien que lo perseguía.

_Llevadme rápido al maldito infierno._

\- ¿…vivo...?

Aquellas manos le sujetaron y comenzaron a girarle. Sus músculos seguían sin responder, demasiado adormecidos por el dolor. Una mano protectora se colocó sobre su nuca mientras otra le sujetaba por la cintura, levantandole del asqueroso fango donde se había hundido minutos atrás.

\- …. - la voz pareció dubitar mientras le contemplaba - ¿Levi?

Reconoció aquella voz al instante. Un pequeño calambre recorrió todo su cuerpo, generando que la mano que sujetaba su nuca lo notase y comenzase a agarrarle con más fuerza. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Se suponía que debía de estar en su despacho dándole órdenes a todos aquellos mocosos. Segura, a salvo. Igual que pretendía dejar a su anterior comandante.

¿Acaso su presencia en aquel sitio le pronosticaba el mismo destino que a su predecesor? Oía voces a lo lejos, ligeramente conocidas. Probablemente los mocosos. Ella era lista, astuta. Seguramente nunca se había fiado de Zeke. Por aquella razón se había encargado de pedirle a él que lo vigilase. Y su instinto siempre daba en lo correcto. Aquel vil traidor solo miraba por sí mismo y sus propios objetivos.

¿Qué era lo que había dicho antes de detonar aquella arma? Algo sobre eutanización.

\- ...dispararle...cabeza – alcanzó a oír. Aquella voz le era también familiar. Un mocoso que se había unido hacía tan solo un año. Él mismo se encargó de enseñarle a utilizar un rifle. Y en su primera instrucción tuvo que evitar que se volase un pie de un disparo.

\- Está muerto – sentenció la voz de Hanji.

Entonces estaba muerto. Creía que aquellas voces que oía eran una pugnación de su propio organismo por mantenerle vivo. De hacer a su cerebro trabajar para no cesar sus funciones vitales. Pero tal vez, era una alucinación y realmente sólo fuese un ésper que observaba todo en silencio. Cómo la única persona realmente para él sostenía su cadáver en sus manos.

Un extraño tacto le advirtió de algo. La mano que se alojaba en su cintura comenzó a dirigirse hacia su espalda. Tornándose en un abrazo protector. Dos dedos que se alojaban en su nuca comenzaron a acariciar su cuello. Dos de ellos presionaron su carótida, como si temblasen.

Estaba muerto, ella misma lo habia dicho, ¿que buscaba? Cuando la presión de aquellos dedos fue aún más presente, comprendió porqué. Eran sus pulsaciones. Lo que pensaba que era su alma abandonando su cuerpo, era su propio instinto intentando mantenerle vivo.

La mano en su espalda comenzó a golpetear con sus dedos de uno en uno. Una serie de gestos extraños parecieron dibujarse entre los pliegues humedecidos de su ropa. Reconocía aquel maldito código. Ella misma se lo había enseñado. Código morse. P.E.L.I.G.R.O.

Oía su voz de fondo sin apenas entender nada mientras explicaba algo acerca de aquella arma. Sus dedos continuaban escribiendo en su espalda. H.E.R.M.A.N.O.S.

_Así que el mocoso ha perdido la cabeza finalmente..._

C.A.R.C.E.L. Sus dedos volvieron a temblar mientras procesaba toda lo que queria decirle. T.R.A.I.C.I.O.N.

_Malditos mocosos, debería haber matado a ese dichoso orangután cuando pude. Tú no estarias en peligro. _Deseaba poder decir aquello pero sus labios se negaban a moverse. ¿Realmente estaba vivo? Porque comenzaba a dudarlo. Ni uno sólo de los filamentos que componían aquél pútrido cuerpo se movía.

\- Déjame tomarle el pulso.- ¿Floch? Otro mocoso influenciable e insolente que parecía excesivamente confiado en ese momento.

Sus oídos apenas le podían mostrar la posición del enemigo. Hanji estaba a su lado, notaba aquel tacto recorriendo su cabello húmedo y enredándose entre sus dedos. Probablemente el mocoso de Floch apuntase en su dirección. Olia a pólvora, probablemente no hacia más de una hora que se había disparado. Un disparo de aviso. O de intimidación.

Sus finos dedos le sujetaron con más fuerza y el mensaje en su espalda desapareció para convertirse en un abrazo protector.

Una serie de voces resonaron a lo lejos. Alguno de los malditos mocosos traidores estaba gritando. Hizo que sus oídos reverberasen de dolor. _Cállate, maldita sea. Dejame descansar de una jodida vez. _

Las pisadas cercanas a ellos comenzaron a disiparse. Dirigiéndose a otro blanco. Las manos antes temblorosas eran cada vez más prietas, cerniendo aquel lúgubre abrazo. En vida, habría deseado poder encontrarse entre aquellos brazos. Sin estar rodeado de crios y sin tener aquella horrible sensación en su mano, cómo si le ardiese. Comenzaba a pensar que la humedad que sentía en la cara no era la lluvia sino su propia sangre. Probablemente su mano dolía debido a alguna herida similar.

La mano que acariciaba su nuca acercó su cabeza más al pecho de Hanji. Había dejado de mandarle mensajes y se limitaba a acercar su rostro a ella. Podía notar los acelerados latidos su corazón. ¿Pánico?

Nunca había notado que su vieja compañera tuviese pánico. Pero parecía estar reviviendo una experiencia cercana. Dios sabe a quién habían torturado frente a ella para que tuviese tanto terror. Por unos segundos, su corazón se detuvo. Apenas unas milésimas, pero fue capaz de notarlo. Algo peor que el terror. Auténtico miedo e incapacidad para reaccionar. Como si se hubiese petrificado.

Los mocosos continuaban chillando en la lejanía. Algo mantenía su atención. Cómo si acabasen de ver algo extraordinario por primera vez. Tal vez alguno de los mocosos se hubiese volado un pie intentando sostener su arma.

El corazón de ella volvió a latir, pero esta vez parecía latir con más seguridad. Sus manos ascendieron hasta la axila, como si fuese a desmoronarse en cualquier momento. Las rodillas de la mujer parecieron levantarse ligeramente. Sus tobillos hicieron un resorte mientras se hundían en su trasero. Y aquel agarre que llevaba en su cuerpo comenzó a aprisionarle y a apretarle.

Una extraña confusión se apoderó de él cuando notó la ingravidez apoderándose de sí mismo, mientras el abrazo mortal era cada vez más y más apretado.

Y súbitamente, la previa sensación helada se apoderó de nuevo de su cuerpo. Su respiración comenzó a fallar cuando notó que el agua helada entraba por sus fosas nasales. La corriente le arrastraba en una extraña dirección. Debería sentir la helada manta que debía ser su lecho de muerte. Pero sentía calor, el que ella provocaba al estar tan cerca suyo. Apretando su cuerpo. Su mano le cubrió la boca para impedir que todo el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones se evadiese.

Penetrantes cuchillos de hielo azotaban sus heridas. Extraños truenos retumbaban sobre ellos. Coces de caballos que golpeaban con furia la tierra. Pero sus manos continuaban de manera de manera protectora sobre él, sin pedir que la corriente se llevase su cuerpo para dejarle morir en algún rincón de aquel raudal.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, le habían parecido horas. Pero probablemente no fueron más que minutos. Aquella corriente era demasiado rápida y sentía que golpeaba sus cuerpos mientras eran arrastrados hacia abajo, intentando hundirlos. Notó movimiento a su lado. La mano que cubría su boca comenzó a moverse tras de sí.

Braceando. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse también. Ya no se oía ningún trueno, ni ningún otro ruido. ¿Había muerto defitinitivamente? Su consciencia cada vez era más débil. Apenas podía discernir dónde estaban. Aquel río era bastante largo, tenía varios afluentes en su recorrido. La geografía no era su punto fuerte, pero en algún momento habia una desviación.

Hanji conocía bien aquellos terrenos. ¿Había encontrado una salida? ¿O acaso los mocosos eran aún más inútiles de lo que parecían?

El tacto helado abandonó su rostro de manera implosiva y notó una brisa helada. Las gotas comenzaron a abandonar su cabello imbuidas por el efecto de la gravedad. Una respiración entrecortada a su lado pugnaba por recuperar aliento. Sintió que el oxígeno entraba poco a poco por sus fosas nasales. Entrando lentamente. Demasiado lentamente.

Su pesado cuerpo comenzó a ser arrastrado a través de la corriente. Sus ojos seguían negándose a abrirse. Aquellas protectoras manos tiraban de su cuerpo entre aquellos rápidos mientras se acercaba al borde de manera costosa.

Los tobillos tocaron tierra embarrada, el lodo que se presentaba en el fondo de aquel río. Adornado por delicados nenúfares y juncos. Su cuerpo seguía inerte. Cada vez más, el dolor desaparecía a medida que desaparecía su conscienca. Era arrastrado a través del lodazal, las ásperas briznas le acariciaban mientras sus áxilas se languidecían por el repentino contacto. Seguía tirando de él hasta que notó que la humedad de su cuerpo comenzaba a licuarse y a transmitirse al suelo.

Aquella respiración forzada y cansada de nuevo. Pareció comprobar la zona y comenzó a romper ramas alrededor, generando una densa vegetación dónde esconderse.

\- Maldita sea – la oyó susurrar mientras se acercaba hacia él.

Sus dedos se encontraron con su muñeca y presionaron con fuerza. Lo sabía. Aquello que ella pretendía sentir no estaba. Hacia demasiado rato que la presión sanguínea había podido con él y su respiración había cesado.

\- Maldita sea, maldita sea – repitió.

Sus dedos comenzaron a desabrochar su camisa, dejando que la helada brisa combinase con tu helado torso.

\- Joder, joder, Levi.

Sus manos se posicionaron sobre su pecho desnudo y comenzaron a presionar. Cada una de aquellas presiones le recordaba su inmenso dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo.

_\- _No, ni hablar.

Una de sus manos ascendió hasta sus fosas nasales y notó un pinzamiento. Un extraño torrente de aire comenzó a entrar en su boca. De nuevo los toques en su pecho. Uno, dos, tres. Y la presión en su boca se repetía. Uno, dos, tres. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo realizando aquella maniobra. Pero al cabo de un rato, el dolor lacerante de sus heridas volvió. ¿Significaba aquello que estaba vivo?

Notó que sus cabellos mojados empapaban su pecho. Su oreja pegada a la zona izquierda. Y un suspiro de alivio que erizó su vello. Ese sí era el sonido que ella quería oír.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su rostro. No sabía que aspecto debía tener para que ella estuviese siendo tan delicada. Su nerviosismo había cesado por unos instantes. Deseaba poder abrir los ojos, hablar y decirle que se relajase. Pero su cerebro había decidido que no era su momento de recuperar la consciencia y debía limitarse a ser un mero lastre. Provocando que ella fuese disparada en cualquier momento por cargar con él.

\- Hey, Levi... - su voz se tornaba más triste mientras hablaba – Espero que puedas oírme. Estás herido. No tengo nada... Tengo que volver. No tardaré.

Intentó detenerla pero su cuerpo siguo negándose a hacerle caso. Sólo pudo quejarse en silencio mientras notaba que las hojas y ramas de aquel sitio comenzaban a cubrir su cuerpo. De nuevo oscuridad y soledad.

.

.

.

La desesperación corría por su venas. Notaba que su pulso era extremadamente acelerado. Mientras permanecía posada en aquella rama intentó serenarse. Cualquier ruido que hiciera era su fin. El de los dos. No sabía cuanto rato llevaba allí esperando. Se habia alejado lo suficiente como para permitirle que de ser apresada de nuevo, él pudiese escapar. Aunque con aquellas heridas no tenía demasiado tiempo.

\- Bien, vamos allá.

Crujió sus nudillos mientras intentaba analizar la escena. Aquellos mocosos le estaban buscando. Uno de ellos se había alejado del grupo y bajado de su caballo. Y se acercaba al árbol desde el que ella observaba la escena. Parecía mirar de un lado a otro. Sus pulsaciones volvieron a acelerarse. ¿Acaso le había descubierto?

Sujetó con fuerza una rama ajada que había encontrado en su camino. Tallada por casualidad tras romperse como si fuese un arma punzante. Frente a una escopeta no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Pero en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo tal vez podría herir a su agresor.

Viró en sigilo mientras seguía observando a aquel chico. Recordaba su primer día de instrucción. Había hecho alarde de ser un gran soldado. Y en el primer día se tropezó cargando con su arma y se golpeó la cabeza. Era un vulgar crío. Con no más de dieciocho años. Sólo un crío que se había dejado llevar por la opinión de aquellos dos hermanos.

Y hace apenas media hora empuñaba una escopeta amenazando con volarle la cabeza a la única persona que aún le quedaba tras todos aquellos años en el ejército. Eso hacía que su sangre hirviera en furia. Debía canalizarla. O no conseguiría ayudarle.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras el chico continuaba adentrándose en la arboleda. Ya hacia rato que había pasado el que se encontraba ella. Sin duda, no era muy buen rastreador. Seguía mirando nerviosamente hacia los lados, como si temiese algo. Siguió avanzando hasta tener más seguridad. Apoyó la mano sobre un árbol y comenzó a tocar su bragueta.

No le hizo falta pensar demasiado para comprender que aquel era el momento idóneo para iniciar su ataque. Sus pies abandonaron aquella rama y se tiró encima de él haciendo que cayera al suelo boca abajo. Su bragueta aún bajada con su mano aprisionada por su propia pelvis.

\- Perdona por interrumpir. Pero necesito un pequeño favor – susurro en su oído mientras agarraba un puñado de piedra y lo empujaba contra sus labios – Ah, no. No pidas ayuda. Si, eso que notas ahora mismo en tu espalda es mi única arma. Sería realmente patético pero si me obligas no dudaré en empalarte con ella.

La mano en su entrepierna se cesó del agarré e intentó moverse. Hanji reaccionó rápidamente y hundió el tacón de su bota en ella. Mientras sostenía su otra mano en su espalda.

\- Ni lo intentes. No es necesario que te recuerde quien te enseñó el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. - comenzó a retorcerle el brazo con fuerza – recuerdo que eras bastante torpe. Dudo mucho que hayas practicado desde entonces.

El soldado pareció comprender su situación de desventaja mientras oía a lo lejos a sus compañeros alejarse. Ninguno se había percatado de su presencia.

\- Tienes dos opciones. Puedes colaborar y darme el material que necesito de las alforjas de tu caballo. O puedes morir aquí patéticamente hasta que semanas más tarde algún aldeano que salga a pasear a su rebaño encuentre tu cadáver con una rama clavada en el cráneo con la entrepierna al aire. Tú decides – susurró mientras su agarre era cada vez más doloroso.

Sus dedos comenzaron a buscar algo en los bolsillos del chico. Algo con lo que amordazarle. Sin éxito. Hizo que se girara mientras contemplaba su cara de terror. Presionó una rodilla sobre su garganta sin permitirle articular palabra. Comenzó a quitarle el cinturón tirándo con fuerza. Los ojos del chico eran cada vez más expresivos y aterrados.

Le sujetó ambas manos y comenzó a amordazarle con su propio cinturón. Cuando se hubo cerciorado de la efectividad de su mordaza, comenzó a arrebatarle los harneses que cubrían su cuerpo. Era hora de sus manos.

\- Prefiero que no me pongas las cosas difíciles. Aunque hayas decidido colaborar. No me fío de ninguno de vosotros. - exclamó con dureza mientras continuaba atándolo.

Comenzaron a andar con cautela, mientras Hanji dirimía su mirada hacia ambos lados. Aquellos mocosos hacía rato que habían continuado su camino. Lejos de ella, aún más de aquel hombre moribundo que había dejado atrás.

Sus pisadas eran prácticamente inaudibles. Había dejado de llover. Pero la humedad del terreno amortiguaba el sonido. Poco a poco comenzó a divisar la figura de un caballo. Lo sopesó por un momento. Si lo robaba tendría oportunidad de volver con Levi y llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Pero un caballo a galope era algo extremadamente audible. Serían descubiertos en seguida. Y dudaba que Levi pudiera mantenerse erguido en la grupa del caballo.

Pero podría utilizarlo como distracción. Su mente comenzó a elaborar un plan. Atar a aquel chaval a la grupa y obligarlo a cabalgar lejos, sin poder detener su dirección. Para despistar a sus agresores. Eran un buen plan. Su mente se evadió un momento mientras pensaba en como atarle para que no pudiese guiar al caballo ni desatarse.

Incapaz de ver las intenciones del chaval que buscaba en las alfojas del caballo.

Solo fueron unos segundos, suficientes para reaccionar. La atadura en sus manos le había restado agilidad y sus movimientos eran más audibles. Así que cuando esgrimió aquel cuchillo contra ella pudo evitarlo y reaccionar.

Su cuerpo se echó hacia atrás guiado por su instinto. Él perdió el equilibrio al evadir su ataque. Aprovechó ese momento para hundir su rodilla en las costillas del chaval. Cayó hacia atrás aferrándose su estómago. Hanji hundió su puño imbuido en ira sobre su nariz generando un sonoro crujido indicándole que la había roto.

El chico comenzó a llorar angustiado mientras la bota se restregaba contra su muñeca abierta mientras le arrebataba el cuchillo.

\- Te pedí que colaborases y no me lo pusieras más difícil. Siento tener que hacer esto – finalizó mientras hundia el cuchillo en su garganta.

Observó su cuerpo en silencio. Hacia tan sólo unos días aquel chico era uno de sus subordinados. Y ahora un enemigo. Un enemigo derrotado. Solo un momento bastaba para hacer que alguien de tu mismo bando se interpusiera en tu camino.

Sus manos agarraron el cuchillo con fuerza. Sería un buen arma para defenderse. Mejor que aquella rama. Intentó buscar algún arma de fuego sin éxito. ¿Dónde estaba la escopeta que esgrimía hace un rato? Recordaba que aquel soldado era bastante torpe cuando realizaban prácticas de tiro. Tal vez alguno de los otros soldados se la hubiese arrebatado, evitando que disparara fuego amigo.

Aquella bolsa estaba llena de cosas inútiles. Vino, queso, algo de pan. Ningún medicamento. Pero si había vendas. Fantástico. La única manera que tenía de paliar el dolor de las heridas de Levi era emborrachándolo.

Palmeó la grupa del caballo mientras sujetaba sus riendas para indicarle la dirección a seguir. Ató la guía a la montura y volvió a palmearlo.

\- Ve a casa – ordenó.

El caballo pareció entender la orden cuando comenzó a dirigirse lejos. Si llegaba hasta la ciudad, probablemente despistara bastante al resto. Escondió el cadáver del chico, arrastrándolo hasta el agua del río. Si lo hundía en el agua, nadie lo encontraría. Y le daría tiempo para pensar.

Era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento. Pensar.

.

.

.

Una sensación líquida en su cara le hizo despertarse. Sin llegar a incorporarse, comenzó a toser en disgusto.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. Pero no tengo nada con lo que limpiar tus heridas. Pensé que el alcohol ayudaría.

\- Cof, cof – continuó tosiendo furiosamente.

\- Solo aguanta mientras termino.

El suelo era extrañamente blando. Tal vez por la lluvia, porque lo notaba húmedo. Pero también la notaba a ella cerca, muy cerca. Sus manos restregaban un trozo de tela por las heridas de su cara con absoluta precisión. Con ligeros golpes que alivian su dolor a cada uno que daba. Y luego una extraña venda comenzó a cubrir poco a poco su cabeza.

Comenzó a acariciar sus heridas a medida que las vendaba. Con especial cuidado cuando pasaban por uno de sus ojos. Sus párpados comenzaron a intentar moverse.

\- Shh, no abras tu ojo ahora mismo. Estás herido – repitió – Se bien lo que digo.

\- …...

Aunque hubiese querido no hubiese podido. Su cerebro apenas le permitía dirigirse a uno de sus ojos, el otro no respondía a sus órdenes. Y ahora era cubierto por una delicada venda que acariciaba su rostro.

Pareció dubitar un momento y agarró su brazo. No se había percatado previamente dado que notaba que su brazo estaba dormido. Hasta que ella no recorrió su brazo alzándolo de nuevo no notó que hacía horas que le había hecho un torniquete para evitar que se desangrase.

\- Necesitarás morder esto. Aquí... va a doler más – finalizó sin ser capaz de mentir – Las heridas de tu cara son profundas, pero no son tan graves. No han alcanzado el cráneo.

Su boca se abrió de manera consciente mientras ella le metía un trozo de cuero en la boca. ¿Un cinturón? Y otra vez un dolor infernal que recorrió su mano.

\- Lo se, se que duele. Pero aguanta. Si no la desinfecto podrías perder el resto de la mano.

Las brasas se apresaban de sus dedos intentó moverlos pero el dolor era lacerante. Y notaba la ausencia de alguno de ellos. No recordaba los alcances de aquella explosión, pero en algún momento le habían cercenado varios dedos de su mano.

El alcohol desapareció de su mano y comenzó a notar que la venda comenzaba a hacer su efecto. Uniéndose con efectividad a la mano. Procurando que estuviese lo suficientemente bien apretada como para evitar que la sangre volviera a emerger.

\- Si... si se complica tendré que cauterizarla. Espero que lo entiendas.

Asintió sin ser capaz de protestar. Lentamente abrió los ojos y observó a una cansada Hanji mirándole fijamente.

\- Hey... por fin despiertas. - sus dedos se dirigieron a sus párpados obligándole a abrirlos más mientras le examinaba las pupilas.

\- Hanji... - era todo lo que podía pronunciar.

\- Tienes cuatro costillas rotas. Ni intentes incorporarte o lo empeoraras. Creo que no tienes ningún órgano interno especialmente lastimado – sus dedos danzaron entre los botones de su camisa terminado de desabrocharla. Examinado cada uno de los centímetros de su cuerpo – Una ligera fisura en el bazo. Nada grave.

\- Hanji... - repitió - … Ese... maldito mocoso...

\- …. - sus ojos cansados tornaron hacia él – Eren ha encontrado otra causa que defender. Los chicos están encerrados. Yo he sido un mero rehén. Me obligaron a llevarlos junto a Zeke. Han apalizado a Shadis.

\- …... - solo había frialdad en sus palabras. Como si leyera un mero reporte en el periódico.

\- ¿Cómo diablos has conseguido sobrevivir? - el sentimiento se apoderó de sus ojos de nuevo. Mostrando aquella determinación – Hace un rato nada más eras un peso muerto en mis brazos. Y ahora, estás vivo. - sus ojos bajaron hacia su estómago que acariciaba mientras pensaba como vendarlo para facilitar la recuperación de sus heridas – Ackerman...

\- No... lo sé... - balbuceó sin ser capaz de rebatirla.

Un clan extraño. Apenas había alcanzado a recabar datos sobre ellos. Con fuerza sobrehumana. Capacidad regenerativa abisal. Pero humanos. Si perdian partes de su cuerpo no podían recuperarlas. Y su capacidad regenerativa se difuminaba ante situaciones en peligro de muerte. Si tan solo ella no hubiese acudido en esos momentos, probablemente ahora sólo sería un fiambre más.

\- Gracias.

\- …. - sus dedos comenzaron a guiarse hacia su rostro vendado, intentando evadir las zonas donde las cicatrices eran más profundas – Por un momento pensé que te había perdido. Eres la única persona en quien puedo confiar ahora mismo.

\- …. - intentó levantar su mano no dañada para acariciar su cara que parecía a punto de llorar. Pero apenas pudo levantarla unos centímetros.

Aquella pequeña almohada sobre la que reposaban sus piernas pareció moverse en cosecuencia, intentando que él estuviese más cómodo. No se había percatado hasta ese momento en que estaba durmiendo sobre sus piernas. Hanji recogió su mano mientras él seguía intentando levantarla.

\- No hagas esfuerzos – ordenó – Necesitas recuperarte. Aún no has salido de la zona de peligro. Duerme. Yo haré vigilancia.

\- Hanji – intentó recabar palabras para expresarse pero se quedaban atragantadas en su garganta - …...

\- He conseguido las vendas... - dubitó antes de añadir – matando a uno de mis propios soldados - ¿había culpabilidad en sus palabras? - Era necesario...

\- Ya... no son... tus soldados...

\- Tal vez tengas razón. Han elegido otro bando – forzó una sonrisa triste – Tengo queso... y pan... debes comer. Te daré poco a poco. ¿Crees que puedes masticar?

\- No... lo sé...

Hanji le ayudó a incorporarse mientras seguía cerca de él. Como si alejarse tan sólo unos centímetros hiciera que la tierra se desmoronase.

\- Cuidado... - comprobó de nuevo su mandíbula mientras cortaba pedazos muy pequeños del tamaño de su dedo. - Mastica con cuidado.

\- Tú también tienes que comer...

\- Ahora mismo no tengo hambre.

\- Tú también tienes que comer – su mano se alzó finalmente hasta agarrar la muñeca de Hanji – Come – repitió.

\- No puedo discutir contigo.

La noche era cada vez más helada. La ropa aún mojada azotadaba sus doloridos cuerpos.

\- Siento no poder darte ropa limpia. No he podido encontrar nada. Si quieres puedo intentar lavarla en el río. Pero tardará en secar.

\- Me da igual. - su mano aún seguia agarrada a su muñeca, sin dejarla alejarse - ¿Estás herida?

\- Nada grave. Algún golpe mientras buceaba y puede que una pequeña torcerdura en mi muñeca debido a que cierta persona está apretandomela cada vez más.

\- Tche. - cesó el contacto en su muñeca.

El cuerpo de ella se acercó aún más al de él. Sentada a su lado, podía notar que su cadera daba contra la suya mientras sus espaldas permanecían apoyadas en un árbol. Le pareció extraño añorar aquellas caricias cuando estaba semiinconsciente. Tal vez no era el momento más adecuado, pero había emergido una necesidad en él de devolverle aquellas caricias.

\- Hanji... - comenzó.

\- Dime. ¿Tienes frío? Tal vez seria mejor quitarnos la ropa hasta que se seque del todo. Estará sucia. Pero seca. Mejor eso a morir de hipotermia.

\- Hanji... - repitió - ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué qué?

\- Porqué has huido conmigo. Hubiera sido más fácil ir tu sola.

\- No podía dejarte.

\- Eres inteligente. Sabes que soy un lastre. Si nos atacan ahora no podré ayudar.

\- Los he despistado. Tardarán mucho en encontrarnos. Y ninguno de ellos sabe rastrear en condiciones. He ganado tiempo.

\- No he dicho eso.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, no podía dejarte – sus brazos comenzaron a acariciar sus codos con pasividad mientras se hundía en sus rodillas – No podía dejarte, Levi.

\- Hanji...

\- Eres el único que me queda. Todos han muerto. Erwin, Mike, Nanaba. Hace bastante tiempo que me siento sola. Cada vez que estoy encerrada en aquel despacho detrás de ese horrible escritorio de madera, la única persona que consigue que no me sienta sola eres tú. Solo tú. Se que he sido egoísta, pero te necesito. No puedo permitir que mueras, no ahora.

\- …... - no sabía exactamente que responder a todo aquello – Me alegro que hayas sido tú – fue lo único que llegó a decir.

\- Sabes que no soy muy buena con esto de los primeros auxilios. Tú sabes poner vendas mejor que yo. Tal vez Jean o Armin hubiesen sido mejor opción.

\- No... No quiero que los mocosos me vean...

\- ¿Vulnerable?

\- …...

\- No van a dejar de tenerte respeto por verte sangrar. No sería la primera vez.

\- No he dicho eso – intentó flexionarse sin éxito mientras se giraba hacia ella con profundo dolor. Hanji le apoyó una mano sobre el torso forzándolo a apoyarse sobre el árbol de nuevo – Cuando estás en una situación de vida o muerte lo último que quieres ver es la cara de los mocosos a los que le cambias los pañales a diario sino...

\- ¿Sino quién? ¿La cara de tu superior que te obliga a que le cambies los pañales a esos mocosos? - intentó bromear mientras descansaba la mano sobre el pecho del chico.

\- La cara de... - resopló – la única persona que me importa ahora mismo.

Hanji sonrió mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia la de él. Dejando que se apoyara con cuidado sobre la de él. Su cabello ondulado por la humedad acariciaba el de él. Torciéndose sobre su frente.

\- También eres la única persona que me importa ahora mismo.

Su mano recogió la del chico y la colocó en su regazo mientras acariciaba su mano con cuidado, como si la examinase en lugar de más heridas. Pero que a él le recordaba a la ternura con la que su madre le acariciaba cuando el enfermaba.

\- Hanji... - intentó cerrar sus dedos y entrelazarlos con los de ella – Cuando mate a ese simio...

\- Ahora descansa Levi, estoy armando guardia. Necesitas tus energias si quieres acabar con Zeke.

\- Cuando acabe con ese simio … - continuó como si ignorase sus sugerencias - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- ¿Yo? … - irguió su cabeza hacia el cielo como si recapitulase alguna escena de su vida – Si todo esto acaba y sigo viva, me gustaría salir de esta isla y conocer el resto del mundo.

\- Me esperaba algo así de tí.

\- ¿Tú que harás? ¿Seguirás siendo un soldado?

\- Si te vas a escarbar piedras por todo el mundo. Necesitarás alguien que te recuerde que tienes que lavarte y comer.

\- ¿Cómo? No soy tan despistada como para necesitar una niñera. Te lo he dicho muchas veces.

\- Tché. - giró su rostro evadiendo el de ella – He dicho que me voy contigo.

\- ¿Venir conmigo?

\- …...

En aquellos instantes, apenas podia separarse de él. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas mientras le acariciaba con el pulgar. Era demasiado idílico. Huir de todo aquello. Con la única persona en su vida que seguía siendo importante. La única irremplazable.

Su rostro se giró hacia él que continuaba evadiéndola. Hundio sus labios sobre su oscuro cabello y depositó un beso con cariño.

\- No pienses ahora en el futuro ni en matar a Zeke. Ahora lo único que importa es que te recuperes.

Sin oponer resistencia, hundió la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos con confianza. No sabía cuantas horas dormiría. Pero las suficientes para que ella pudiese denscansar. La próxima vez, sería él quien montaría guardia.

.

.

.

**Gracias por llegar hasta el final. Espero que os haya gustado este oneshot. Nos leemos. **


End file.
